When Fluffy Attacks
by BronzeToast
Summary: A merchant gives Rin a magical doll which resembles her very own lord down to his actual Tenseiga! When Sesshy decides to throw away the doll, it comes back to life...and attacks! Ch.2 UP!
1. Prologue

_BronzeToast: This is just a short-story fic that I thought would be cute to post. It's quite funny actually. I hope you enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha_ and all characters/events within belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I gladly applaud her creations! Insert Applause Here

* * *

Today was a normal fair day in Japan for Rin, the innocent child whom Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands revived. Rin spent her time doing the usual routine she did while her lord was out defeating demons. Her lord ordered his servant, a.k.a Jaken, to watch over the youth. His exact instructions were: **Guard and keep an eye on Rin**. He aslo added:

"Jaken, if I find out you let Rin wander by herself where other demons could capture her…I **WILL** PERSONALLY IF I NOT SAY SO MYSELF **KILL YOU** WITH MY **TENSEIGA**," Lord Sesshomaru said serenely. He continued on in his trek later leaving his subordinate toad servant behind. It only took a moment for the green toad to comprehend his master's guidelines.

No one and I mean no one wants to die by a resuscitating sword, do they? No, right? Due to the fact that the sword revives the person whom the sword touches with an excruciating jolt. When it comes to Sesshomaru, killing is his middle name. Actually not really but you get what I'm saying. Anyway he was born to lash out at lower demons for his reason. Nevertheless, when Lord Sesshomaru wants to kill someone with his Tenseiga; he means business! He will use the Tenseiga over and over and over and over again until the demon's soul withers in agony. Muwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Cough.

Jaken grimaced at the memory of when his lord used the Tenseiga on him at the time he left Rin all alone in the forest. He hit himself with the Staff of Heads. _Bad Jaken! Bad Jaken! Lord Sesshomaru will never forgive you this time if you leave the brat by herself!_ "Lord Sesshomaru, wait!" the toad wailed, running down the same path his fine, very fine I might add, lord took.

* * *

Rin's hand hovered over the fields of Geraniums and Amaryllis. _Decisions. Decisions. Too many to chose. Which one which one?_ She tried to decipher which type of flower to select but the pasture of blossoms had an assortment of beautiful scents. How could she pick just one? The fragrance roused up its fancy concoction and made its perfumed way into the nostrils of her semi-pointed button of a nose. She inhaled enjoying the aroma.

"Maybe I'll pluck them all for Lord Sesshomaru!" she squealed grabbing each flower by its stem, then plucking them out from its roots. In a few minutes her hands contained a whole bouquet of buds. Her side ponytail bounced as her little legs skipped around the meadow. "Jaken!" she called as soon as her dancing ceased. "Jaken!" Rin repeated standing on her tippy-toes glancing around at large rocks. _Maybe he is by a pond trying to find a mate?_ "Hmmn. Where are you, Master Jaken?" she scratched her chin pouting.

Afterward, the juvenile shrugged waving the problem off. _Master Jaken could find me elsewhere. I told him exactly where I was going to be, but nooooo he does the opposite and leaves me alone. Wait til Lord Sesshomaru finds out. Jaken is going to get soooooo killed. Hehehe!_ Suddenly her laugh grew while she cackled. "Jaken you are dead!" Rin's voice boomed sending flocks of crows flying out from the trees. "Ooops. My bad."

Jaken grumbled trudging up the dirt path trying to gather his out of style robes. I mean at least go to a convent! They have better attire than you! Anyhow, he spent _his_ day searching for a seven-year-old girl who has black hair with a side ponytail and is extremely annoying, well to Jaken at least, and also has a bright orange cream kimono on. Nope. No one has seen a human past these woods. You know why? It's because whatever humans they come upon, they engulf the human creatures whole, crunching on bones, and enjoying the sweet taste of blood. As soon as he realized this, the toad ran head on shouting, "Rin! Rin! Rin!"

_Kami! _Why? Why did his master give him hard jobs to cope with? Sure handling a seven-year-old is easy. However, when it comes to dealing with a girl named Rin, a nearby village is yelling 'Help! Runaway!' They never had a chance. Shakes head sadly Too bad. Just in the nic of time, Jaken stumbled upon his lord's little monster by the ponds _whom was surrounded by attractive toads_, he thought to himself. _Very attractive!_

"Why hello there, ladies," Jaken greeted in a rich silky tone or at least attempted to make his voice rich and silky. The female toads batted their eyelashes looking around at their friends for assurance of the he-creature.

"Hi, Master Jaken!" Rin waved as she sat on a boulder. He glared furiously at the insolent child.

One of the she-creatures sauntered over to his side with her webbed hands on her hips. She stared into his beady yellow eyes raising an eyebrow. "Lady Rin, do you know of this _frog_?" she spat the word frog distastefully. For a toad demon to be announced as a frog was simply an insult and the she-creature knew of it. She wanted to see Jaken's ego lower oh so very low to the very core of the earth.

Jaken gasped widening his large beady eyes. "Me a…a…_frog_! That is just ludicrous, you…you…" Rin confusedly strolled over to her lord's sidekick placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I assure you, ladies, this _toad_ is no _frog_. He is an honorable associate of Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. Trust me he is no _frog_." She guaranteed.

"Really? Oh, I am terribly sorry. You actually side the Lord of the West?" the she-creature placed a hand over her chest completely breathless of the information Rin said.

_Maybe she isn't so worthless afterall_ "Yes, yes I do. He is… Kyaaaa!" He was trampled over by pairs and endless pairs of webbed legs. The female toads surrounded Rin once again speaking of the very oh so very fine lord.

"Master Jaken?" Rin called out until a she-creature approached Rin with a very personal question.

"Lady Rin, does Lord Sesshomaru have a mate yet?" one asked randomly.

Rin shook her head. "Not that I am aware of, no. No, he does not. But Jaken here has-"

"Do you travel with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, I do but…"

"You are so lucky. You must be very grateful."

"I realize that. Yes, but…"

"You must be quite wealthy."

"I guess, but Lord Sesshomaru is the one…"

"How are you? Have you found someone yet?"

"No, I'm only seven. I think…"

"You told us you were saved by a demon. I never thought it would be a noble demon."

"I… It was only for safety precautions…"

"_Kuckoo! Kuckoo!"_ an alarm sounded warning the she-creatures to return to the marsh.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Lady Rin. We must do this again some time. Ja ne!" they all waved farewell _finally_ getting their bodies off of Jaken.

Rin pulled a thin layer of green skin off the ground. She scrunched up her face. "Ewwww!"

One of Jaken's eyes twitched. "You! You insufferable twit! I had my chance and you go and ruin it for me!"

"Trust me, Master Jaken, you had no chance with those women. Try next time when you aren't so cranky," Rin suggested. _Thwack! _Jaken hit Rin on top of her head with the Staff of Heads. "Hey, what was that for?" She massaged the spot where a large bump formed.

"That was for-"

"Rin, Jaken." Lord Sesshomaru's tall figure lingered over the two. Ah-Un plodded behind him nodding its two heads happily to see Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" they cried in unison. Rin ran toward the two-headed beast spreading her small arms to hug it. She petted its heads.

"Are we leaving now, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked still petting the beast. Ah-Un nudged at the young girl.

Lord Sesshomaru nodded. "We depart to the market today."

"Yay!" Rin squealed again.

"No!" Rin's eyes widened upon hearing of Jaken's refusal. "I mean, Lord Sesshomaru, is the market really necessary?"

Lord Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Come along, Rin." He stomped all over Jaken's body.

* * *

_This is only a prologue. Tell me what you think so far! Please Review! Make suggestions! And if you have any funny quotes, jokes, or any lines that are comical I'll make sure to put in the next chapter for our characters to use!_


	2. That's Why They Call Him Fluffy

_BronzeToast_: _This is just a short-story fic that I thought would be cute to post. It's quite funny actually. I hope you enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha_ and all characters/events within belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I gladly applaud her creations! Insert Applause Here

* * *

**Chapter 1-_That's Why They Call Him Fluffy_**

Market day is the day when one, in this case Lord Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken, set out to a _magical_ place where merchants jip young customers out of his/her money. Yes, it's _that_ one I am speaking of. Old geezers place their booths in the most likely to be presented to consumers-spot which is in the middle of the market. Yes, I bet you all have heard of this _'magical'_ site.

On the contrary to what you believe is your kind of market, the one Lord Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken are departing to is a _black_ market. No not some slavery market, 'cause that is just plain wrong. Anyway, this _'black market'_ I speak of contains demonic weapons. Every now and then, the _black market_ possesses great artifacts back when the wise Confucious or also known as Kong Zi was alive. Yes, it was that _great­_ of a place.

To Rin, the _black market_ is the perfect place for her to be. She loves the beautiful unique art that is shipped to the bazaar because the art in which she catches sight of is one of a kind made by aristocratic demons. Who knew? She fancies the free dine and wine carts. She enjoys practically everything about the _black market_ except the shows that are acted out because the shows include humans. In the _'magnificent'_ shows, demons search the bazaar for humans…and I guess you could put the rest together.

Other than that little setback, Rin freakin' loves the _black market_ especially the outfit Lord Sesshomaru allows her to wear. So the young girl shan't be noticed, Rin is dressed in a large hooded cloak in which slightly covers her face. Luckily most demons in the bazaar have a bad sense of smell. So she roams about the market with Jaken glancing at stuff while her lord purchases weapons similar to his half-brother's Tetsusaiga. Sadly to Lord Sesshomaru none are the _TETSUSAIGA_. She compares her _black market_ attire to a potato sack since her hooded cloak is quite itchy and scratchy. Apart from that, she loves the _black market_.

Once again Rin was clothed in her burlap sack of a robe. She lowered her head so only her lips could be seen. For a better effect, Jaken painted two pink strips on each side of Rin's cheeks just incase anyone recognized her as the human in which she was. Her small hands reached for the reins of Ah-Un clutching them ever so tightly. Rin really didn't like this part of the black market.

Her reason doesn't really make sense because she has Lord Sesshomaru in front of her so I don't really understand why she feels nervous. But anyway, Rin disliked how she was presented to these merchants. Since she walked behind her noble lord they too would stare at the young girl following the lord.

Rin did not understand why she and Lord Sesshomaru were going to the market today because from what she can remember once every other full moon they go to the black market. Today was rather rare for them to be at the bazaar. Either way, Rin was glad to be where she was. From what Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken were conversing about, Lord Sesshomaru was expected to meet a merchant for an odd object only wealthy can receive.

She shrugged off any uneasiness. She had such a strong feeling something big was to happen. _It's just nerves_, she thought to herself. Was it really nerves? They continued to amble in silence to a secluded booth.

As soon as the trio reached the stand, Lord Sesshomaru entered by pushing the entrance flap so he could cross the threshold. Rin leaned against the two-headed beast sighing.

This was another thing she disliked about the bazaar. Waiting. She had barely any patience when it came to staying put. But only for Lord Sesshomaru she would wait. And wait. And wait. And wait! I don't know how she puts up with this.

"Master Jaken," Rin addressed straining her voice so only he could hear her. He folded his green arms turning his head in the other direction. "Master Jaken!" she whispered a little loud only to find out he would pay no attention to her again. _Fine be that way! I see how it is!_ Rin tugged on Ah-Un's reins leading him to the other side of the bazaar. _Why couldn't we go to Walmart? I mean it's a super center! And Walmart has a toy section!_

"Rin, you brat! Get back here!" shouted Jaken jumping only a few inches. "I don't get paid enough for this job!" he muttered slowly turning his head at the booth his grand Lord Sesshomaru was in, then back at the little girl who was walking away. "Ai! Yai-yai!"

* * *

"I'm bored, Ah-Un. What do you think we should do?" she asked the beast hoping they would at least give her an answer this time. "Let's check the kimonos."

Her hand drifted over numerous rows of paper and fabric fans glancing at other peculiar items for sale. "Hmmn." Maps hanged against booth's walls as well as saris from India. In the section where kimonos are sold, racks of kimonos draped brightly. She patted the side of Au-Un's heads. Her tracking ceased once she caught view of the assortment of dolls. Beautiful rich dolls which were dressed in fine silk and/or satin fabric. Their faces painted with rosy cheeks and red sweet lips. Eyes decorated in gold eyeshadow. Black and brown glossy hair tied in a highly fashioned style.

Rin's eyes wandered to a certain doll which was sitting on the highest shelf of the booth. Her creamy palm hit the bell that was on the front table signaling the owner he had a customer. "Hello?" the booth was empty all but her and Ah-Un. "Hello?" Her voice quavered slowly her feet attempted to carry her off to the next booth.

In one swift motion the back flap of the booth revealed an old withered skinned woman. "Wait!" the old woman's voice exclaimed.

Rin turned around; the bottom part of her brown-dyed robes billowed. "Oh, do you own this booth?"

The woman nodded stroking the dolls lovingly. "_Hai_, they are my pride and joy. As if they were my own children. Each doll has a unique quality." The ends of her chapped mouth exanded into a grin showing off her appalling teeth.

Rin slightly grimaced trying to make a hint of smile. "I would love to purchase one, but m'lord is off doing business."

"Tha's alright, deary. You could come back next time," the woman retreated nearly opening the back flap of the booth. "However…You could have one now, sweet."

"I can?" queried Rin bewilderingly.

"_Yahari_, cher. Of course. On one condition, I only need a lock of your hair," she endeavored to reason.

A lock of hair? Doesn't that sound creepy? Who would want a lock of hair? I'm scared. Bites nails

Rin tapped her chin contemplating. "That's it?" the woman nodded. She shrugged. _What the heck? Might as well_ "Okay, sure."

Her hand reached for the doll on the shelf but the old woman slapped it away lightly. "_Tutt-tutt-tutt,_ now now, deary. I must have my bounty first." The owner took out a small knife grasping a handful of Rin's hair in her hand. "Now this won't hurt much."

"What…are you going…to…to…do?" she grabbed her hair protectively stepping away. Her hood slowly fell illuminating Rin's face.

The old woman smirked. "Nothing awful, deary. Just this much of hair, alrighty?" she picked half-an-inch of Rin's dark tresses and sliced it off. "Off you go now, deary." She passed Rin the doll that she wanted waving her off. "Now off with you."

Rin pulled her hood back on. She stared at her new doll realizing that the old woman was right. Her dolls were unique. Especially hers. The doll in her hands stared back at her with _amber eyes_,the _stripes_ _on the sides of his cheeks_ glistening. "I think I'll cally you Fluffy," she flicked the tip of his fuzzy tail.

* * *

_Yes, I know it's short but I'll make it longer in the future. I promise. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please Review!_


End file.
